(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an easy-type unidirectional locking device, which, when being used in conjunction with a rope, can allow the rope to slide unidirectionally, thereby binding any objection and tightening the rope as desired. The invention is easy constructed, convenient for use, and particularly applicable to binding articles to prevent detachment during camping.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When conducting outdoor activities, people used to carry cooking utilities, camp, clothing, food and beverages, etc. As such, the backpack might be great in size. Besides, the related camping rack and utilities might need be tied up by a rope. However, as a knotted rope is easily detached, it requires a locking device to tie up all the articles.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,281, the rope locking device is axially provided with a unidirectional ratchet, a rolling disk and a locking element. When the rope goes around the unidirectional ratchet and the rolling disk, it is locked by the unidirectional ratchet and the rolling disk, thereby forming a locking device for the unidirectionally sliding rope. When the locking element is pushed away to unidirectionally brake the rolling disk and allow it to countermarch, the rope may then be ejected. However, said disclosed locking device has numerous components, rendering the manufacture cost relatively high, the assembly work rather time-consuming, and the components are easily worn out.
In view of the above, the inventor has positively researched and disclosed a unidirectional rope locking device for tying up camping utilities. Accordingly, the more the user draws the rope, the firmer the rope would be tied up.